Meeting Muse
by Craziibuniiz
Summary: Contest Entry for :Mikachattack: on dART. Kempley Vitious was having a bad day. She had gotten in trouble for something that wasn't her fault and now she's stuck in detention with an annoying pink haired brat and must deal.  Takin requests  Read the bttm


**Hi! So I've been on for awhile now and didn't post anything. SO here is a story-finally lol. Please don't flame, honestly if you don't like it, don't finish reading it. This is also on my DeviantART accounts, it was the winning piece in a contest held by Mikachuattack . [She's awesome and go visit her] **

**So yes, Kempley Vitious belongs to Mika. The other characters go to their respected owners [Blithe is mine]. And JK Rowling is Queen of the world.**

Kempley Vitious honestly could not understand why she had gotten detention.

One second she was in Charms, Crabbe and Goyle one either side of her chuckling and messing around. Kempley herself was sulking at the fact neither Lizzy nor Oriane, hell not even Malfoy shared this class with her. And then, what had happened in the next twenty seconds had escaped her. The only thing she could remember was the many shouts of astonishment and the one yelp of surprise. Megan Jones had grown over twelve feet tall; desks were being knocked over, papers flying everywhere, vases breaking, and the very distinct laughing of her two companions.

They had used an Engorgement Charm on that poor girl. It was rather bad luck that she was in Hufflepuff, even worse that she happened to be a tad overweight. It added fuel to the fire, allowing the two idiots to make jokes one how her height had now matched her weight. Kempley rolled her eyes, pointed her wand, and muttered, "_Reducio._"

Jones had slowly had begun to shrink, with a pathetic expression and tears rolling down her face. Kempley had felt slightly bad for her, not because she liked Megan, but because of just how downright miserable she looked. She had whipped her head around to scold Malfoy's pets but had found that they had vanished. In fact, everyone had cleared out, except Professor Filius; who was just standing there, arms crossed, face red with fury.

"I suppose that you will be free after classes to serve detention. I do believe that Professor Binns could use your _fabulous_wand waving talent." He flicked his wand and all of the desks and papers went back to their original positions, stormed out of the room.

Lizzy was standing in the doorways when Kempley turned around, "Kempley you sluggish git, why are you just standing there? Let's get to Potions."

Kempley walked into Professor Binns classroom. The room itself could pass for a second library, books everywhere on the history of magic, the most influential witches or wizards, and books on the impact of various creatures on communities over time. But unfortunately today the books weren't on the shelves, but stacked in piles over six feet tall.

A groan escaped her lips.

"Why hello there Ms Vitious, so nice of you to help me!" A ghost appeared in front of Kempley, floating above the floor and smiling and her.

"Of course." She responded to the elderly teacher, elderly was an understatement.

"Well seeing as your detention companion is tardy; I will explain your duties. And regrettably I've had Peeves knock all of my books out of the shelves. I will need you to place all of the books back in the proper section and in order of the author. I will be back to inform you when you may leave. Do you suppose you can do that?"

"O-of course, sir." She cursed under her breath and watched as the professor floated out of the room. After twenty minutes of searching for all of the books whose author's name began with the letter A. Where the bloody hell was her partner?  
>She heard footsteps rushing down the hallway, the steps coming closer. Kempley turned to see a girl, her age, slouching over out of breath. Her hair a light shade of pink, and eyes an almost golden shade of brown. She was in casual wear, a pair of blue jeans and a sweatshirt that said <em>Vratsa<em>_Vultures_across the chest. The only distinction of which house she belonged to was the red and gold scarf wrapped around her neck. Ugh, of any house, this girl had to be from Gryffindor.

"Oh, hello." She said, "Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?"

"Oh only the instructions for what we are to be doing. And helping put this in alphabetical order. Nothing special." Sarcasm laced through the words just barely escaping Kempley's gritted teeth. She wasn't usually this bitter, but this git was over twenty minutes late, that alone is taboo for her, and she just happened to belong to the most annoying house in the school. So yes, she was not happy.

"Oh, well guess I'm _sorry_ about that." This girl did **not**just send the sarcasm back at her. She was having a very bad day, first detention for something she hadn't even done and now this idiot. If one more thing went wrong, she might blow up.

"Whatever."

"So I don't suppose you want this then?" Kempley looked over to see the girl holding out a piece of paper.

"What .is._that_?"

"The list of categories that the books belong in. I'd heard what had happened and assumed that would be the punishment, so I asked Granger. I also got a spell that would alphabetize those for us. But I presume you'd rather do it your way." The girl pointed at the pile, a smirk played upon her face.

"Oh shut up and do it already. Go on." Kempley was definitely not in the mood to praise such an obnoxious girl. The girl took out her wand; a well carved dark redwood wand with two small bells attached to the back, and said, "_Wingardium__Leviosa_." The books began to rise up, the girl than muttered another spell and the books shifted into order and placed themselves on the shelves. The whole process took about ten minutes, and when it was finished they sat down at opposite sides of the table, waiting for the professor to return and dismiss them.

"Soo…" the pink haired girl began.

"What." It came out more as a statement rather that question. The girl moved her chair next to Kempley's and put her feet upon the table, "You're rather obnoxious you know that?"

The girl grinned, "My name is Blithe, Blithe Carlston. And yes I already know that. It's Vitious right? I'm afraid I can't recall your first name."

"It's Kempley."

"Wow you are rather short on me aren't you?"

No response.

"What are you in here for anyway?" Blithe asked again. When she didn't get a response again she sighed. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why do you continue to speak to me?"

Blithe's eyes narrowed, she was about to snap back when a knock was heard at the door. Another girl, long blond hair pulled into a ponytail, only one green eye visible and her hair covering the other. Kempley recognized her as her housemate, Deidra Eros.

"What do you want Eros?" Kempley sighed out, "I'm not in the best of moods at the moment, and I would appreciate if you make it fast." Said girl rolled her eyes, ignoring Kempley and turned her gaze to the other girl.

"When are you going to get out the hell out of here, Blithe?" she questioned the pink haired girl. "I am bloody bored."

"Oh shut it, you're the reason I'm in here anyway."

"I thought the third floor bathroom could use redecorating." Deidra smirked and leaned against the archway leading into the classroom.

"You used Peruvian disappearing rocks in a full bathroom. Newsflash Dei, I AM HALF PERUVIAN!" Blithe growled out, crossing her arms and a scowled at her friend. Kempley raised a brow at their interaction; it was very uncommon for these two houses to get along like that. Except maybe herself and Longbottom. Her cheeks began to heat up, but that was a different story.

"Just go on, I'll meet you later." Blithe sighed, shooing her away with her hand, "I heard from Ryvin that Finnigan was going to ask out Vain under the astronomy tower."

"What? Oh hell to the no, that bitch is going down!" She stormed out of the room and her footsteps were heard for a good fifteen seconds.

"What was that?" Blithe turned her head to look at the girl next to her. Kempley's eyebrow was still raised and a look questioning what had just happened.

"I suppose you are talking to me now?"

"Hmm..."

"She's a cocky, selfish bitch. And my best friend." Blithe chuckled, "We met second year, been inseparable since."

"I see."

"You know, I was supposed to be in Slytherin."

That gained Kempley's full attention. "What do you mean?"

"The hat. It was split between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"But in those cases, the person chooses the house. Why pick Gryffindor?"

That made Blithe smirk, a true cocky smirk. "Well, seeing as I arrive at Hogwarts second year, and I am sure you noticed that I am a rather huge fan of Quidditch. Can you guess the most famous person on Gryffindor's team?"

Kempley rolled her eyes, "Harry Potter. I'd rather prefer if you didn't speak to me as if I was a complete fool."

"Correct. How do you think it would look to the professional teams, when I graduate, to have played on the same team as Harry Potter?"

"That's it? Your entire reason was base upon _that_?"

"Pretty much."

"That's stupid." They looked at each other for a few seconds of awkward silence and burst out laughing, hands clutching their sides.

"I do hope you have finished your duties before you began lolling around." Professor Binns voice appeared before his body. Shock was his first expression, followed by confusion, "Miss Vitious, Miss Carlston. I say, how in the world did you manage to sort this out in less than an hour?"

"It seems that Miss Vitious here is extremely talented." Blithe gave him her best innocent Gryffindor grin and slapped her hand on the girls shoulder. Kempley flushed, left dumbstruck. Why would this girl give her all of the credit?

"Ah…I see. It seems that I don't have any more work to be done. You two are dismissed." He then disappeared again.

"Well, it seems that Dei is in need of me. I need to be off." Blithe tucked in her chair and began to stride her way to the doorway. Before she got there she said, "Oh and do tell your cousin that we will be meeting in the library tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm tutoring him in Transfiguration. He bloody well sucks in that class. No joke." She gave a wide grin, "and tell him to leave that snobby too-good-for-you attitude in his dormitory, please." She turned back around and continued on her way through the door.

"Carlston!" Kempley called to the other girl. Said girl peek her head back through the doorway, a questioning look on her face. Kempley gave her a smirk, "I just might like you yet."

**Yaaay, you made it this far!**

**If ****you ****want ****me ****to ****write ****something ****like ****this ****for ****one ****of ****your ****HP ****OC's ****put ****the ****word ****derp ****in ****your ****review. ****I ****will ****most ****likely ****take ****your ****request! ****[Please ****no ****Mary ****Sues ****(or ****characters ****that ****are ****too ****clique), ****pairings ****with ****obvious ****cannon ****characters-****Draco ****Malfoy, ****Severus ****Snape, ****etc. ****And ****I ****don't ****write ****porno- though ****I ****wish ****I ****could- ****or ****some ****pedophilic ****feddish****(sp?) ****some ****sick ****ppl ****have.**

**So yeah send me a message.**


End file.
